Chazuke
by synstropezia
Summary: Bukan tanpa alasan Nakajima Atsushi selalu menghindari chazuke yang seharusnya mustahil dia tolak. Mengingat kenangannya dengan Dazai Osamu adalah poin yang paling Atsushi hindari, dan Miyazawa Kenji membuat Atsushi berhenti lari dari ketakutannya. Warning: Many pairing inside.


**Chazuke**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, many pairing inside, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Hari demi hari yang di luarnya tampak biasa itu, bisa saja menyimpan kebahagiaan atau mungkin duka mendalam, yang kerahasiaannya sengaja ditutup serapat mungkin.

Jutaan penduduk Yokohama di luar Agensi Detektif Bersenjata itu mana mungkin tahu apa lagi menaruh peduli, mengenai duka yang tengah menyelimuti suasana di kantor mereka. Pertarungan memperebutkan 'buku', dari balik bayang-bayang menjaga kedamaian ini agar selalu kasatmata, rata-rata orang memang tidak akan terlalu peka mengenai kondisi tersebut, dan para pejuangnya sekadar diizinkan memaklumi.

Orang-orang itu mengetahui seberapa besar usaha, atau keringat yang mereka buang pun memangnya dapat berarti apa? Nakajima Atsushi yang meremas gagang mug dengan tangan gemetarnya adalah salah satu anggota Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Selama ini ia hanya berduka bersama rekan-rekan yang tersisa, pun acuh tak acuh apabila surat kabar tidak menyorot tindakan heroik tersebut.

Asalkan 'buku' telah direbut, Agensi Detektif Bersenjata dinyatakan tidak bersalah, dan Atsushi berhenti diteror oleh kehilangan, apa pun yang terjadi di luar agensi dirinya telanjur masa bodoh.

"Atsushi-_kun_!"

"Atsushi-_kun_?"

"Atsushi-_san_!

Dari seluruh suara yang meminta atensinya, sosok yang Atsushi rindukan dengan keterlaluannya tidak dapat ia temukan, di panggilan pun. Entah sejak kapan pemuda setengah harimau itu sedikit demi sedikit, menyerupai seseorang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya–hanya tersenyum untuk berpura-pura bahagia, dan menolak dipahami oleh siapa pun seakan-akan Atsushi berkemauan menjadi seperti_nya_.

Menjadi seperti_nya_, agar Atsushi seolah-olah menemui sosok yang telah tiada itu, meskipun yang sesungguhnya ia saksikan hanyalah dirinya yang berpura-pura sebagai orang tersebut.

"Ada apa, Kyouka-_chan_, Tanizaki-_san_, dan Kenji-_san_?" tanya Atsushi yang memanggil mereka secara berurutan. Ketiga temannya itu dengan antusias mengajak Atsushi berdiri, membuat manusia bersangkutan bertanya-tanya mengenai alasannya.

"Sekarang waktunya makan siang. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" Tawaran yang seharusnya menggiurkan itu–lebih-lebih diucapkan oleh suara lembut Tanizaki Junichiro–justru menjadi hambar di telinga Atsushi. Jujur saja ia tidak lapar, walau tadi pagi belum sarapan.

"Boleh saja. Kebetulan aku juga lapar." Ah. Kebohongan mungkin sudah melekat dalam lidah Atsushi, sampai-sampai ia mengatakannya tanpa disadari. Sebelum melanjutkan mereka bertiga lebih dulu saling memandang, lantas mengangguk entah sebenarnya merencanakan apa.

"Aku dan Kyouka-_chan_ akan menyusul. Kenji-_kun_ sama Atsushi-_kun_ bisa duluan."

Kemudian tanpa merasa perlu menjelaskan suatu hal, mereka kembali ke laptop yang berada di atas meja. Ketika Tanizaki dan Kyouka mulai mengobrol, tangan Kenji mendorong bahu Atsushi menuju pintu keluar. Sejak dua hari lalu, sebetulnya ketiga sahabatnya ini telah mengajak Atsushi makan siang secara bergiliran. Pertama-tama Tanizaki maju duluan, lalu Kyouka yang berarti sekarang ini, memang menjadi kesempatan Kenji.

Obrolan Atsushi dengan Tanizaki dapat dibilang berakhir buruk. Ujung-ujungnya yang diajak makan siang malah kabur, tanpa menyentuh hidangannya meski sesuap.

Bahkan Kyouka pun gagal membujuk Atsushi untuk bercerita, ataupun melahap makanannya. Gadis mungil itu sempat menggunakan cara agresif, yaitu dengan mencoba menyuap Atsushi yang berakhir Kyouka ditinggalkan, membuatnya melahap dua mangkok udon sendirian.

"Hari ini enaknya makan apa, ya, Atsushi-_san_?" Posisi mereka tengah menuruni tangga untuk mencapai lantai terbawah. Atsushi memasang pose berpikir daripada dicurigai. Namun, karena itu Kenji, sebetulnya juga gerak-geriknya tidak akan dikomentari.

"Entahlah. Kemarin aku makan udon bersama Kyouka-_chan_."

"Saat bersama Tanizaki-_san_ kamu makan nasi goreng _omelette_, ya. Bagaimana kalau aku yang pilihkan nanti?"

"Boleh juga. Terima kasih, Kenji-_san_."

Apakah hari ini Atsushi akan memasukkan sedikit tenaga ke tubuhnya, atau kabur lagi entah ke mana seperti kemarin-kemarin, ia sendiri enggan memikirkan kelanjutan semua itu. Atsushi pun ingin makan bersama rekannya. Meminta maaf kepada mereka bertiga, terutama mengenai peristiwa minggu lalu di mana ia mengacaukan segala-galanya.

Minggu lalu di antara hari Jumat atau Sabtu, mereka makan berempat di sebuah kedai ramen. Namun, dibandingkan menikmati aroma makanannya, dan mencicip kuah kaldu yang hangat Atsushi justru diam, sampai acara tersebut selesai. Kalau ditanya kenapa ia tetap bergeming, bahkan membuat Tanizaki, Kyouka, serta Kenji kerepotan untuk mengajaknya pergi.

Atsushi juga ingin makan bersama teman-temannya dengan normal. Hanya saja, pengidap _segmental heterochromia_ itu menolak melakukannya karena ia belum dapat keluar dari kepura-puraannya.

"Selamat siang, Miyazawa-_san_, Nakajima-_san_," sapa seorang pelayan sembari menyodorkan menu. Melihat nama-nama hidangan yang dapat disuguhkan, nafsu makan Atsushi tetap saja tertidur lelap di dalam tubuhnya.

"Dua mangkok _chazuke_ saja."

_Chazuke_ ... katanya? Seketika bola mata Atsushi membulat mendengar makanan favoritnya disebut dengan lantang. Tanpa keraguan Kenji langsung menyerahkan menu, yang berarti pesanan tersebut akan disajikan cepat atau lambat. Akal yang kacau membuat Atsushi kurang memahami apa yang dipikirkannya, tetapi sekarang ini ia tahu betul kedua tangannya bergetar hebat.

"Sepertinya Atsushi-_san_ sudah lama tidak makan _chazuke_. Tanganmu gemetar saking inginnya, kan?"

"Y-ya. Terakhir kali aku makan mungkin sebelum kita bertarung melawan _Decay of Angel_." Ingin jujur pun lisan Atsushi justru melawan pemiliknya. Namun, di sisi lain juga berbohong kepada Kenji sulit dilakukan, sehingga Atsushi hanya mampu mengelak.

"Itu benar-benar pertempuran yang sengit. Kita sampai kehilangan banyak teman."

Wajah mereka kini berpendar-pendar di dalam ingatan Atsushi yang semakin redup. Senyuman Kenji tampak menipis, kala mengenang satu per satu kepergian yang selalu saja membuat terluka. Sekarang bukan hanya tangannya, tetapi bibir Atsushi pun gemetar hingga ia tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Meskipun mati terhormat di medan perang, mustahil dipungkiri Atsushi sendiri menolak semua itu.

Yang pertama adalah Yosano Akiko. Dokter kesayangan agensi itu menjadi korban Tachihara Michizo yang mendendam padanya, karena menurut dia Yosano adalah penyebab kematian sang kakak. Keseluruhan kisahnya memang pilu, dan Atsushi yang mendengar masa lalu tersebut dari Tanizaki menolak mengakui, alasan tersebut memang yang membawa Yosano pergi ke alam baka.

Padahal menurut Atsushi, kakak Tachihara tidak akan menyalahkan Yosano. Yang membuatnya ingin menjemput kematian adalah rasa letih akan perang. Mengapa di masa lalu Yosano ia justru menjadi alasan, dari perang tak berkesudahan tersebut?

Dunia ini bertambah sinting saja di mata Atsushi, terlebih ketika ia mengingat kematian Naomi. Adik perempuan dari Tanizaki itu diculik oleh anggota _Decay of Angel_. Sebelum mereka dapat menemukan Naomi, tahu-tahu Tanizaki sudah dikirimkan paket yang isinya adalah kepala Naomi.

Kekejian musuh tidak terhenti sampai di situ saja. Selain _Decay of Angel_, bahkan _Ryouken_ yang merupakan anjing pemerintah turut menentang agensi. Kunikida Doppo yang kini hanya menatap kosong ke arah jendela merupakan contoh nyatanya. Pertempuran itu merenggut tangan sang detektif perfeksionis, membuat ia tak lagi mampu menulis di atas buku kesayangannya.

"Dari semua itu adakah yang masih mengganggu Atsushi-_san_?" Retorik. Kenji mengetahuinya dengan jelas, karena ia sendiri sadar Atsushi bertingkah aneh, terutama semenjak kematian _orang itu_. Terdapat jeda yang cukup lama di antara mereka, sebelum Atsushi kembali menatap wajah Kenji.

"Kenji-_san_ sendiri bagaimana?"

"Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya apakah kita salah, karena bersyukur Kunikida-_san_ masih hidup?"

* * *

_"Untunglah Kunikida-san masih hidup."_

_"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu, bocah?" _

* * *

Mereka hanya tahu bahwa hatinya sangat berterima kasih, karena Kunikida belum diambil oleh kematian. Akan tetapi, sewaktu kegembiraan itu diungkapkan dengan senyum kecil di bibir, wajah Kunikida justru kian kecut lantas setelahnya; setiap Atsushi hendak membesuk, pasti diusir tanpa diperbolehkan menanyakan alasannya.

"Entahlah. Bisa hidup sampai sekarang jelas merupakan hal baik." Walau untuk mempertahankan nyawa sekecil ini saja, Atsushi harus menelan bulat-bulat seluruh luka yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Suatu hari nanti Kunikida-_san_ pasti bisa menemukan alasan lain untuk mempertahankan kehidupannya."

"Uhm. _Semoga_."

Mengucapkan kata 'semoga' dengan suara selirih itu telah menandakan, Atsushi sendiri kehabisan harapan untuk dipanjatkan kepada orang lain. Keberadaan Fukuzawa Yukichi–atasan mereka di agensi–serta Edogawa Ranpo yang menghilang entah ke mana pun tidak terlalu Atsushi pikirkan–bertemu lagi secara nyata, ataukah yang didapatkan sekadar kabar duka, apa pun bentuknya pilihan Atsushi hanya dua.

Bersyukur ia masih mampu berduka, ataukah berterima kasih karena ia tetap dapat bersyukur, walau sudah terlalu banyak memendam luka.

"Silakan dinikmati." Uap mengepul dari dua mangkok _chazuke_. Kenji lebih dulu melahapnya tanpa mengendurkan semangat, sementara Atsushi lagi-lagi sebatas menatap makanannya.

"Apa Atsushi-_san_ tidak lapar?" Padahal di sekeliling bibir Kenji sudah berlepotan dengan chazuke. Rasanya mungkin tak seenak di kedai langganan Atsushi–terletak cukup jauh dari lokasi agensi. Apa lagi-lagi Kenji salah, karena ia berharap pilihan ini dapat menyegarkan sayu di wajah Atsushi?

"A-ah. Soal itu tidak juga, kok. Biasa saja."

"Sepertinya wajah Atsushi-_san_ agak pucat."

"Benarkah? Aku merasa baik-baik saja, kok. Serius." Jika ia mengatakannya, mungkin langit di atas sana sempat mendengarkan, lantas diam-diam mengabulkan doa itu untuk membuat Atsushi betulan lega. Tetapi, kenapa yang hatinya peroleh hanyalah sesak yang semakin menggebu-gebu?

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja? Soalnya aku merasa seperti makan sendirian. Jadi, akan kutunggu sampai Atsushi-_san_ juga memakan _chazuke_-mu."

"Jangan repot-repot seperti itu, Ken–"

Sumpit diletakkan di atas mangkok, memotong ucapan Atsushi yang sejak awal memang sia-sia. Sekali Kenji memutuskan, maka mengubah keputusannya mendekati mustahil. Hening pun menghampiri mereka yang saling mendiamkan. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Atsushi menarik lagi tangannya yang hendak meraih sumpit–melakukan itu berulang-ulang, hingga Kenji memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi terluka.

Membuat Kenji melakukan hal seremeh ini untuknya, mana mungkin Atsushi setega itu mengatakan, bahwa ia mengizinkan Kenji melakukannya dengan penuh keikhlasan? Kebaikan yang sederhana, dari seorang kawan yang luar biasa menjadi hancur akibat Atsushi hanya terus melemahkan diri. Salahkan saja ia, karena cenderung mengenang duka sebagai duka–terlalu gentar menciptakan kekuatan baru, meski Atsushi sudah menjatuhkan diri cukup sering.

Bukankah yang benar adalah, semakin sering seseorang terjatuh kekuatan yang ia dapatkan menjadi lebih besar, sewaktu berhasil bangkit untuk kali pertamanya? Namun, di mana pun itu entah mengapa, Atsushi tidak lagi dapat menemukan dirinya yang tegak, dalam menghadapi kelemahannya di masa depan.

"Atsushi-_san_?"

Sepertinya pemuda setengah harimau itu memilih melarikan diri lagi, karena Atsushi beranjak dari kursi. Ia bahkan sudah kehabisan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki caranya berduka, sebelum sempat mendapatkan peluang tersebut.

"Nenekku pernah bilang, jiwa yang telah pergi tidak benar-benar meninggalkan. Kurasa sekarang ini, Dazai-_san_ sedang makan bersama kita."

"Sebenarnya itu hanya omong kosong, kan?" Jadi beginikah rasa dari seseorang yang berduka menggunakan tangisan tak kasatmata? Tenggorokan Kenji mendadak pahit. Seumur hidupnya mungkin baru kali ini Kenji mengalami, optimismenya kehilangan keyakinan untuk menyemangati yang rapuh.

"Meski _chazuke_ ini bukan buatannya, tetapi jiwa Dazai-_san_ berada di makanan ini. Kalian pernah memakannya bersama-sama. Karena itu, tidaklah benar jika Atsushi-_san_ berpikir kamu ditinggalkan."

"ORANG YANG SUDAH MATI, YA MATI! KITA SEMUA TAHU DAZAI-_SAN_ DITEMBAK FYODOR. JIWANYA SUDAH PERGI KE–" Surga, atau jangan-jangan neraka? Siapa juga yang mengetahui rahasia itu? Walaupun Atsushi ingin Dazai tinggal di nirwana, maka belum tentu Dazai benar-benar berada di sana, bukan?

"Kalau begitu Atsushi-_san_ makan _chazuke_-nya. Jika kamu tidak mengingat kenanganmu dengan Dazai-_san_, berarti ucapanku memang omong kosong."

Tahu-tahu Atsushi kembali duduk di kursinya. Pikiran remaja tanggung itu betul-betul kosong, ketika ia mengangkat sumpit lantas memasukkan _chazuke_ ke mulutnya. Perlahan-lahan ia mengunyah–melumatnya sampai menjadi selembut mungkin, sehingga Atsushi diizinkan untuk turut mengenang masa lalu yang pernah tertinggal, di makanan favoritnya ini.

Sempat kasar kepada Kenji pun, Atsushi juga ingin memercayainya sekalian meminta maaf. Tadi sudah ia bilang, kan? Atsushi mau makan dengan perasaan yang normal-normal saja, tanpa perlu berpura-pura bahagia hanya agar makanan mereka tidak hambar.

* * *

_"Pilihanku bagus, kan? Mulai sekarang Atsushi-kun langganan di sini saja, dan sebagai ungkapan terima kasihmu kamu hanya perlu mentraktirku~"_

* * *

"Dazai ... _san_?" Nyata sekali. Sudah lama Atsushi tidak mendengar suaranya mampir ke dalam benak. Memang selalu selembut itu, kan? Sebatas berkhayal pun Atsushi tak akan salah mengingat, kan?

Air matanya yang berjatuhan tanpa mengenakan sandiwara apa pun lebih dari cukup, untuk mengungkapkan seberapa nikmat rasa dari semangkok _chazuke_, serta seberapa manis masa lalu Atsushi bersama Dazai, bukan? Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama Atsushi hampir menghabiskannya. Kapan terakhir kali ia makan selahap ini? Bahwa ternyata Atsushi yang tidak lagi sendirian saat menikmati santapannya, bisa memberikan ia kebahagiaan yang tak terukur?

"Tempat langgananmu membeli _chazuke_ adalah rekomendasi Dazai-_san_, bukan?" Sedikit-banyak Kenji pun tahu. Terkadang seluruh anggota agensi makan di sana, dan ketika Kenji mengingat kenangan itu di masa yang sekarang ia baru menyadari; mereka sudah lama sekali tidak tertawa.

"Ya. Dulu Dazai-_san_ sering memintaku mentraktirnya."

"Mau tambah lagi? Hanya makan semangkok tidak akan cukup untuk mengembalikan tenaga."

"Kenji-_san_ sendiri bagaimana? Kamu menyukainya?" Setelah menemukan waktu yang tepat, Atsushi harus ingat untuk berterima kasih. Jika bukan _chazuke_ yang dipesan, mungkin selama-lamanya Atsushi akan menghindari memakan itu, karena ia masih takut mengingat Dazai.

"Sangat! Lagi pula apa pun makanannya, bagiku itu adalah anugerah. Apa lagi bisa melihatmu menangis seperti tadi, Atsushi-_san_."

"Eh? Maksud Kenji-_san_?" Melihatnya bertanya dengan sepasang iris _heterochromia_ yang melebar, sekaligus banjir oleh air mata, sebuah tawa renyah tahu-tahu lolos dari bibir Kenji. Entah Atsushi ingat atau lupa, usai pertempuran berakhir baru sekarang ia terang-terangan menangis.

"Karena Atsushi-_san_ sudah tidak menyembunyikan kesedihanmu lagi, dan kamu tahu? Sepertinya aku agak iri."

"E-eh?! Iri kenapa?"

"Aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menangisi seseorang. Sejak dulu ketika orang di desa meninggal, diriku pun hanya sebatas bersedih saja."

Rasa seperti apakah yang akan Kenji ketahui, saat pandangannya dihancurkan hingga berkeping-keping oleh sendu, kemudian air mata pun meleleh usai kehilangan penghalangnya (sekat bernama optimisme)?

Pertarungan sinting dengan _Decay of Angel_ tentu tidak membuat Kenji naif, bahwa semua yang membela kebenaran pasti diselamatkan Tuhan. Sejauh ini Kenji sekadar berpikir sederhana, yaitu beranggapan rekan-rekannya gugur dengan pantas, karena pengorbanan mereka diam-diam berarti bagi Yokohama. Justru dibandingkan ditangisi, menurut Kenji mengaguminya merupakan penghormatan terbaik.

Kenji mendadak berpikiran untuk mengetahui rasanya menangisi kepergian, setelah ia menduga mungkin dirinya mampu mengenali seseorang secara lebih mendalam, apabila mengeluarkan air mata karena kehilangan.

Kata-kata beserta tindakannya memang selalu akrab dengan para anggota agensi. Namun, Kenji sendiri tidak betul-betul mengenali mereka, terutama di bagian perasaan. Sesungguhnya apa yang Kunikida pikirkan saat tahu kedua tangannya buntung? Mengapa detektif perfeksionis itu tampak frustrasi setiap Kenji atau Atsushi bersyukur ia tetap bernapas? Kehilangan salah satu anggota tubuh bukan berarti segalanya seketika usai, kan?

Selain itu, Kenji pun ingin memahami rasanya menangis bersama-sama. Selesai dengan menjatuhkan berjuta-juta kesedihan yang pernah menumpuk, karena para sahabatnya adalah Agensi Detektif Bersenjata, tentu mereka akan bangkit usai puas meratapi luka, bukan?

Jatuh berbarengan ketika menangis, berdirinya pun bersama-sama juga–kapan Kenji bisa merasakannya?

Kalau tidak menangis, rasa-rasanya pula Kenji agak kesepian sekaligus sendirian, karena berarti ia bangkit seorang diri, selagi menontoni teman-temannya sesengggukan akibat ditusuk pedih–tak bisa menolong, lebih-lebih mengecap penderitaan serupa hanya gara-gara air matanya tidak memiliki wujud nyata.

* * *

_Jika Kenji yang seperti ini terus dipertahankan, hal apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh dirinya di masa depan, sewaktu melihat lagi ke belakang dan mendadak sadar, dulu bahkan sekarang ia masih sangat positif? _

* * *

"Rasanya sakit, panas, sesak, dan sangat menderita. Bukankah Kenji-_san_ beruntung, karena tidak merasakan semua itu gara-gara menangis?"

"Kurasa Atsushi-_san_ tidak salah. Tetapi, entahlah, aku juga kurang tahu." Sebagai penegasan Kenji menggidikkan bahu. Kira-kira apa yang akan mereka lakukan, usai menghabiskan semangkok _chazuke_? Agensi baru pulih, sehingga permintaan dari warga sipil belumlah banyak yang berarti; suka atau benci terpaksa menganggur.

"Malahan aku tidak ingin menangis seperti sekarang. Diriku merasa sangat lemah, tak berdaya, dan Dazai-_san_ bisa-bisa kecewa."

Atsushi hanya tidak tahu, bahkan sosok setangguh Dazai pun pernah menangis sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari Port Mafia.

"Andaikata aku menangis, Atsushi-_san_ akan merespons seperti apa?"

"Ja-jangan, dong! Lagi pula aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, dan menurutku Kenji-_san_ sangat cocok jika tersenyum seperti sekarang."

"Tapi, kan, aku juga mau menemani Atsushi-_san_ menangis. Kalau dilakukan bersama-sama nantinya kamu tidak akan kesepian, ataupun merasa malu." Kebaikan hati yang sungguh membuat Atsushi berterima kasih, karena terpilih untuk melanjutkan kehidupan. Tangisannya sudah luntur entah ke mana. Sekarang pun Atsushi juga tersenyum, seperti yang Kenji perbuat.

"Sekarang baik-baik saja, kok. Apa pun yang terjadi, membiarkan Kenji-san menangis bersamaku rasanya salah."

"Makanya tersenyumlah selalu. Itu baru Kenji-_san_ yang kukenal."

Ada perasaan asing yang menghantam Kenji, kala menerima perkataan Atsushi secara lengkap. Kenji tidak tahu dari manakah pemikiran itu muncul. Mungkin sepanjang menjalani pertikaian dengan musuh, beberapa hal dalam jiwa Kenji ikut berubah.

"Akhirnya Atsushi-_san_ tidak sedih lagi. Bagaimana kalau menambah _chazuke_? Kamu jarang makan, kan, beberapa waktu terakhir?"

Berarti apabila Kenji menangis, itu artinya Atsushi akan menolak mengenali dia sebagai sahabat? Ataukah yang benar adalah Atsushi sekadar menginginkan agar Kenji tak bersedih?

"Benar juga. Mau lomba makan denganku? Hitung-hitung aku berterima kasih pada Kenji-_san_, karena membuatku kembali bersemangat."

Kenapa Kenji jadi bingung begini? Yang terpenting ia tidak perlu menangis saja, kan?

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Pernah ga sih kalian mikir pengen liat kenji menangis? mungkin lain waktu kubakal bikin fic di mana dia bener2 nangis, bukan cuma berpikir pen ngerasain rasanya nangis gara2 berduka. dan percayalah atsushi di akhir itu bener2 toxic positivity di mana dia bilang "maka tersenyumlah selalu". well, itu secara ga langsung kayak yg aku jabarin setelahnya kan? 'berarti apabila kenji menangis, itu artinya atsushi akan menolak mengenali dia sebagai sahabat'? kenji nangis=bukan orang yang atsushi kenal. kurasa kenji yang gagal berpikir positif itu indah juga~ lain waktu emang kenji harus dibikin lebih angst lagi dibandingkan ini (masih banyak campuran dengan pair lain juga, karena jujur aku sendiri bingung AtsuKen yg pure AtsuKen harus dibikin gimana).

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~


End file.
